


Chanbaek Anime Adaptation

by baeconandeggs, kyoongberry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun-centric, Crack, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Implied Romance, Kris Wu cameo, LOTS of anime references, M/M, Slice of Life, intergalactic snakes, vivi is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongberry/pseuds/kyoongberry
Summary: Baekhyun is born with the characteristic of a main character. And he hates it. Watch Baekhyun avoid fate left and right to live as a normal guy alongside his bystander friend, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 64
Kudos: 114
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE630  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** To my prompter, I hope this lives up to your expectations, I saw the promt and I immediately thought I’d like to write using a rough format of an anime hahahuhu I hope it worked somehow ehe°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° To the mods, I will always be grateful for your patience and hard work (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ To my dear readers, have fun!

Every inhale of the cold air burned his lungs. His legs were heavy as he dragged them along snow-covered pavement. The path he was trudging had become familiar, another right turn at the fifth block and he would be nearing the town center. He should be more unrecognizable in a throng of people.

When the air turned warm, he knew that the orange-haired boy is near. He turned right in a smaller alley between two residential houses. It should keep him safe in the meantime. With trembling hands, he fished his phone out of his phone pocket and dialed a familiar number, he received an immediate answer.

“Chanyeol? I arrived at the café earlier than expected. I also already got a slice strawberry cake!” He heard the boy from the other line giggle. Chanyeol was only able to breathe raggedly on the phone’s receiver, “Chanyeol, are you okay?”

“Baek. Weird orange-haired kid. I think--,” Chanyeol stopped to catch his breath, “--I irked him when I saw him outside the apartment complex and told him to leave you alone.”

Chanyeol heard a chair getting dragged across the floor on the other line, “Yeol, where are you?”

“Baekhyun, go somewhere safe or better yet stay where you are, I—” and the line was cut off. It turned out that his phone is out of battery. 

“Hey, bystander!” 

How convenient.

Cue opening song: Coming Over by EXO 

Episode 1: Knight Oh Sehun from Exoplanet 

He heard several footsteps coming from the main road. A group of high school boys were passing; it should be enough to blanket over his presence.

“Where are you, boy? Where is the Prince?” he heard the orange-haired boy growl from a distance. The voices of the group of boys who passed by were barely audible now. Crap, he’d get caught at this rate.

He stood straight. His eyes were on the lookout as the orange-haired boy could catch him anytime now. A few minutes had passed and the only thing that came to him from the main road was a fat cat. Its fur was almost similar to the hair of the boy who was chasing him. He watched the cat trudge along the snowy pavement onto the cemented alley where he was currently standing at. His breathing had gone back to normal. Running around almost five blocks did tire him out, he only had the stamina of a normal person after all. The cat jumped up to the emergency ladder and onto the back machine of a house heater where it curled itself up, satisfied with the warmth.

“What is that creature? Why does a bystander like you own such? You and your black hair, you’re undetectable, almost imaginary!”

Chanyeol looked back at where the cat came from and there stood orange-boy, clearly angry. He clutched his phone and took a step back, but he had only taken half a step back and orange-boy’s hand is already clutching the collar of his coat. 

“Instruct that creature to leave, you and that ball of fur is of no match with me,” Orange-boy hissed.

Chanyeol looked at the animal, “the cat?”

“Cat?” Sehun sneers, “I don’t care what that is, it is of no match once it duels my Vladimir, give it up, bystander.”

“D-dragon?” Chanyeol squeaks as the boy’s hold on his collar tightens, “I swear to god, that is just a cat, where would you even get a dragon, it’s not even my cat!”

Orange-boy reached for the feline and received a hiss in return which made him retreat his hand immediately. “You claim that it is not of your possession and yet is aims to harm me now that I have your life in my hands.”

“It can harm you indeed,” Chanyeol started, he reluctantly continued as the boy continued to stare him down, or up, he was taller than him after all. “In one bite, its rabies will kill you so fast your dragon won’t even have time to fly here.”

Orange-boy retreated his hand and stepped away from the cat who at the moment was getting ready to nap peacefully atop the warm machine. Chanyeol fashioned a smug face until Orange-boy reached for a bow and arrow from nowhere. Orange-boy—Chanyeol should really ask for his name. Before Chanyeol’s mind could process that asking for a name wasn’t really the greatest icebreaker for this deathly tension, he blurted out, “What’s your name?”

Orange-boy laughed, “A man of dignity, I assume. Fear not, bystander, your actions that closed my path towards the Prince will cause your death but to be killed by Oh Sehun must be the only interesting in your bystander life,” Orange-bo—Sehun was pulling the arrow one second and then writhing on the floor next. Before Chanyeol can register what was happening, he was already being dragged back to the main road by a warm hand that clutched his. Upon reaching the fourth block, Chanyeol was already wheezing, realizing this, the person dragging him stopped running too.

Chanyeol felt the burn in his lungs again as winter air rushes to his lungs and he was once again down on the pavement. When he looked up, he got a proper view of the person who saved him. There looking down on him was a worried Baekhyun.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, reaching to tuck some of Chanyeol’s unruly curls. The fingers that grazed the top of his ears are cold and he realized that Baekhyun was only wearing a sweater.

“Where’s your coat?” Chanyeol asked as he stood to remove his coat and swiftly puts it on Baekhyun. He heard Baekhyun’s little sigh at the warm contact.

“Left it at the café, I rushed as soon as I got your call, sorry it took me a while to find you, you almost got hurt,” Baekhyun said looking apologetic.

It was then that Chanyeol realized he did almost die earlier. He looked around frantically and Sehun is nowhere in sight, “How did you take him down? Did you—” Chanyeol paused “—use magic?” the last words almost a whisper.

“I’d never!” Baekhyun said defensively. He handed a canister to Chanyeol and the latter inspected the item.

“A mosquito repellant?”

“It worked.”

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO


	2. Chapter 2

Cue opening song: Coming Over by EXO 

Episode 2: Sehun Gets Lost at the End of This Episode

Baekhyun, needless to say, attracted a lot of attention. He —

_I am in third year of high school. I keep my grades average. I live in an average house. I have an average dream to graduate and attend college. I love average and yet, bestowed upon me is this pink hair._

__

__

_I’m a main character._

_My tragic backstory is that my mother packed her bags and left upon seeing my pink hair. “I can’t live knowing all I have to do is to earn money to pay for the collateral damage of having a main character child,” is all she said. True enough, when I was eight, my bedroom wall was ripped off the house by a demon, the following year an extraterrestrial vessel landed on our front lawn effectively breaking everything on it’s path. It was a financial burden and so my father accepted a promotion in exchange of more hours of work, hence why there’s almost no one at home but me, well there’s Chanyeol my neighbor but no one notices him cause he’s a bystander character._

“-hyun.”

Chanyeol called out for the second time before breaking Baekhyun from his trance.

_Here’s another thing about being a main character, I narrate every fucking thing._

Baekhyun pouted as he looked up at Chanyeol, “Here I go again,” he spoke with pursed lips.

Chanyeol cooed before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand to pull him to the direction of the café, until Baekhyun felt someone grab him on his other. 

He looked back behind him and had to look up to meet the person in the eye. The other boy was panting, a soft layer of sweat glistens on his temple where a few strands of his orange hair stuck.

“Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol murmured.

Baekhyun didn’t need anything but his average intelligence to realize that this was the kid he sprayed with mosquito repellant earlier.

“Prince.”

There was a three-second stare-off and Chanyeol was about to open his mouth but Baekhyun beat him to it, “Come to the café with us, Sehun.” An order, albeit confusing to both Chanyeol and Sehun, is something the other two simply agreed with, both cowing from short boy’s suddenly intimidating voice.

On the table at the far corner of Café Lumiere was the abandoned slice of strawberry shortcake from when Baekyun ran to save his bystander friend from yet another wild character.

Seated beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun was back to just wearing his navy sweater after shedding off his friend’s oversized coat. The waiter, Minseok, arrived with two menus and handed it to Chanyeol and Sehun. Chanyeol took it with both hands while Sehun simply stared and the former had to take it from waiter’s hand. The waiter bid them a goodbye while he let them pick an order but his eyes lingered a second longer on the new orange-haired customer and then to Baekhyun who was just happily eating his cake.

“Do you like sweets, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked before licking frosting off his fork.

“Such food is only for royalty’s consumption, I don’t think I—” but before he could finish, Baekhyun offered a piece of his cake, waving the cake-laden fork on the younger’s face. 

“Try it.” Baekhyun said.

Sehun stammered, “I-if that’s what you want Prin—”

“Just eat it, Sehun.” 

There was a visible blush on Sehun’s from trying to suppress a response to eating such a delicacy. He cleared his throat. “It was good,” he said, stoically.

“Great!,” Baekhyun exclaimed clapping his hands together. “Minseokie-hyung!” the waiter approached their table. “Another Strawberry Shortcake for Sehunnie over here and uhm,” he turns to Chanyeol, “Lemon cheesecake, Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol simply nods and Minseok left with their orders, not without asking if his dear patrons need anything else.

When the cakes arrived, Sehun still wasn’t touching the very inviting dessert in front of him, he glanced at Baekhyun as if waiting for the other to say something, something akin to permission.

“Why are you pursuing me?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun sat up straight, although his posture ever since they got to the café had been nothing but prim and proper, “I was ordered by the King to seek advise from you, Prince, with our King frail and old, he wants to make sure that a proper leader with ascend the throne upon his exit, however, the electoral process is something that can easily be rigged by ill-minded people. Your world, however, has a new world process that my King would like to adopt and he’d like to learn it from you, my Prince.”

Baekhyun pointed at himself, “Me?” he asked in disbelief and he continued, “Sehun I’m seventeen years old and I plan to take a degree in vocal arts and theory. How politics work in this world, I only know so much, I cannot help you, I’m sorry.”

Sehun just sat still, trying to process the blunt rejection.

“How old are you, Sehun, you’re tall but your face is youthful,” Baekhyun remarked mindfully.

“I’m 16.”

Baekhyun gasped at that, “You King should be in prison, this is child labor!” he shrieked.

“All I am is for my King. I vowed as soon as my consciousness allow to—“ Sehun continued his vow of loyalty to his King while Baekhyun stopped listening after the third word, too busy thinking using his average brain for how he can save some trouble.

“Ah!” there was a light bulb figuratively lit atop the pink-haired boy’s head. “You’re loyal to your King but you see, our world has a different system as compared to yours, not just in politics but also in labor practices. What I’m saying is you’re barely legal, and people who are barely legal stay in school. You should go to school, Sehun.”

“I know a bit about that institution, would it really be necessary for me to go to school and stay loyal to my King, he specifically asked for you—“

“Nu-uh, I said I can’t help you. You should go to school. Well, not my school but maybe the private boy’s school across town, you look like you’ll fit there.”

“I should go to a school.”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“You found me, I think you can find a school just fine—also eat you cake, Sehun, and not because I said so but because anyone can eat cakes.”

“Anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Would you teach me more about—“

“No, go find a school.”

Sehun started eating the cake quietly probably pondering how he can find a school.

Chanyeol on the other hand has just finished his lemon cheesecake. He was there the whole time but he was such a bystander character it almost didn’t matter. He did react to what was happening in front of him. He was visibly pouting when Baekhyun offered Sehun a cake using his own fork and almost choked when Baekhyun insisted that Sehun should go to school.

There was the sound of the wooden chair scraping through the floor and a brief, “I will go look for a school,” before Sehun was out of the café leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol to pay for the cake. That kid had a lot to learn about this world.

The bill had been settled. The chimes rang as Chanyeol and Baekhyun exited the café. They stayed on the sidewalk and Baekhyun watched Sehun walk to the direction of north, the complete opposite of where the private boys high school is.

“He’ll manage,” Baekhyun said.

On the other side of the road, an old man was dressed in a trench coat, brisk walking and seemingly in a hurry. His hair was black but he was not necessarily a bystander. He was not a villain either. He was worse. He was a main character-recruiter 

It was his instinct to hide behind Chanyeol, well in the present case, in front of Chanyeol. Before the black-haired man could catch a glimpse of the pink hair, Baekhyun buried himself inside Chanyeol’s unbuttoned winter coat.

From across the road, the man adjusted his glasses but finding the main character in his sketch book was futile, there were no people aside from bystanders. Scouting main characters had become such a task lately, Lee Sooman thought. He clicked his tongue and proceeded to brisk walk. 

Baekhyun looked up, conveniently resting his chin on Chanyeol’s chest as he said “I think being a bystander is your strength, Yeollie,” to which Chanyeol replied with an act of buttoning Baekhyun inside his coat. The smaller fidgeted inside the small space he was confined in but the taller wouldn’t let him out. It was definitely not because Chanyeol was blushing.

Little did he know, Baekhyun felt how fast his heart was beating.

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO

Episode Special: Sehun arrived at his designated room. Inside were two beds, thus concluding that it was a shared space. There was a faint sound of running water and then it stopped. Another door at the end of the room opened and Sehun gaped at the heavenly smoke that enveloped the room as another man emerged, only a towel around his hips. Must be a noble, Sehun thought. Yeah, you can say Sehun didn’t know yet about steam baths.

“You must be my new roommate,” the other person said excitedly.

Sehun immediately kneeled on one knee, “I didn’t know I would be sharing quarters with a noble blood.”

“Oh damn, you’re from the drama club!” the other said as he pulled his sweats up. He walked around his bed to grab the sweater hanging on the headboard, “I’m Jongin, you can call me Nini, I’m from the Soccer club.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cue opening song: Coming Over by EXO 

Episode 3: Barrier Against the Snakes

_My name is Byun Baekhyun, seventeen, and a main character. Last week I was approached by a knight from another dimension and was asked to teach him about Earth’s politics. Again, I’m seventeen and I don’t know shit about politics so I sent him to a private school. If I can’t escape my fate as a main character, then I’ll get back at it by solving intergalactic problems through average solutions._

_I dream of being average, like my friend Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol has black hair and is an assigned bystander. He’s the only one stopping me from hopping off one telephone line to another like a shounen protagonist because “I thought you don’t want to be a main character,” Chanyeol will say and I will argue that there are some cool things that come with it, but that won’t be so average of me so I just walk beside him on our way back to the apartment._

“Are you done with your start of the episode monologue yet?” Chanyeol asked, with a smirk probably. Bystander characters were never really drawn properly who knew how they really look like. It never really bothered Baekhyun, Chanyeol may just be a poor excuse of a human caricature sometimes, he was still his anchor to his average dreams, his tall and curly-haired friend. In the three years they had been friends, his face was nothing but a sketch so he simply imagined a face behind those reading glasses.

Baekhyun kicked a small rock and the turned to look at his friend. Three streets were deserted aside from occasional students and office workers who were also working home.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun called out.

“Hmm?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“Why?”

“Just cause.”

Chanyeol just hummed in reply.

And Baekhyun did. He entangled their hands because sometimes it scared Baekhyun that Chanyeol would just completely disappear as Baekhyun basked in the spotlight. With Baekhyun’s bright pink hair attracting different genres, he couldn’t help but fear the time when Chanyeol’s becomes too weak he would not be able to notice Chanyeol anymore.

“My Prince.”

The best friends who were holding hands snapped their heads at the direction of the curt call. Standing outside their apartment complex is a familiar orange-haired boy. The said person proceeded to kneel on one knee and crouched his head down at the presence of his Prince. 

“You really need to stop doing that,” Baehyun commented nonchalantly. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’d like to consult you about something, My Prince. I apologize if my visit is unwarranted but I am yet to get your personal numerical information to reach you through a digital device.” 

There he goes again with his archaic language, Baekhyun thought. “You have a phone now?”

“Yes, my Prince. I learned that this kingdom is technologically dependent. This device will greatly help me in my intellectual pursuit.”

“Call me by my name, Sehun.”

“I’m afraid that is impossible, My P-“

“Baekhyun-hyung, call me that. It should be enough if you want to adhere to the courtesy system of this planet.” Baekhyun internally cringed at his how the younger’s language seemed to have rubbed off on him.

“But—“

“If you do, I’ll invite you to come up to my room.

Sehun who was bowing down at the ground looked up to Baekhyun but immediately brought his sight back down, “There’s no higher honor than—“

“Get up and just follow us.”

Sehun accepted the cup of tea with both hands and took a sip before before gently placing it back at the coffee table.

“You said you want to consult me about something?”

“My Prin— Baekhyun-Hyung, are you really unable to personally teach me of your Earthly ways?

“I’m not a prince, Sehun. I am a main character but I haven’t chosen a genre. I can’t possibly be a next in line heir to lead a kingdom.”

“It can only be you. In this building lives the Prince. Royal Advisor Junmyeon would never give me false information. You have to be the prince from Exodus, the brother of Princess Y—”

“Here’s a muffin.”

Baekhyun just stared curiously at Chanyeol who asserted his barely noticeable presence to the guest.

“You are here.”

“Yeah, like since we met a while ago, don’t be rude, Sehun,” Baekhyun reprimanded.

“I apologize, Baekhyun-hyung. I just don’t understand how the two of you could be together. You’re a man character, a prince, and he’s, well, a bystander.”

“You’re really annoying me right now, Sehun.” Baekhyun said to the youngest. “I’ll say this again, no I can’t help you, but stay here I’ll give you something,” he added as he stood up and walked to his room.

Sehun now alone with Chanyeol looked at the taller, “I’m sorry, that was disrespectful of me to say.”

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol said meekly and sat on the adjacent sofa, “Is your mission urgent?”

The bystander’s interest in his intergalactic mission took Sehun by surprise, “Now that we have found the Prince, there should be nothing to worry about. If the Prince says I should attend school, I can allot time for that, the Earth have barriers to keep the snakes away.”

“Snakes?”

“Yeah, they’re familiars from Kingdom Mnet. They’re against the intellectual agenda of Exoplanet to adopt Earth’s political systems. The King and Queen of Exodus advised our kingdom to pay their son a visit and learn of the ways Earth, and so I’m here.”

Sehun didn’t know why Chanyeol was questioning him, he also couldn't read his face because it’s just a vague sketch behind the glasses. He simply picked up the muffin that was aggressively offered earlier. Chanyeol didn’t ask any further and Sehun simply enjoyed the rest of his muffun before Baekhyun arrived with stacks of paper.

“Take these with you.”

Sehun placed the muffin down and accepted the papers with both hands. “Are these—Are these the Earth’s way of politics.” 

“Huh.”

“This sacred knowledge must be—”

Baekhyun massaged his temples and sighed, “That’s nothing sacred. Again, I don’t know politics. Those are my notes from first year, I thought they might be of help since you’re in school and all.”

Sehun’s eyes lit up and he bowed aggressively at Baekhyun. “I will treasure this.”

“I told you to stop doing that.”

Sehun stood up and towered over Baekhyun, “You sure are tall for a sixteen-year-old, anyway, give me your phone,” Baekhyun says reaching his palm out.

Sehun blanked out for a second before saying, “Ah, the digital device.” He fished a black phone from his pocket, a knitted bear keychain dangling from it.

“A bear keychain?”

“The person I share my quarters with gifted it to me”

“You roommate did?” Baekhyun asked playfully while typing his number down. After adding the contact, he gave the phone back to Sehun, “Text me if you want to hang out but I won’t, more like, I couldn’t teach you politics so study hard okay?”

“I understand, Baekhyun-hyung” Sehun said cheerily. Baekhyun wanted to ruffle his hair but the younger was too tall, but also because he could already feel someone sulking. “I will be having supper at our quarter’s dining hall. I shall head back before it closes,” Sehun added.

“Text me when you get back to the dorm.”

“I will certainly let you know. Farewell, Baekhyun-hyung.” With a final bow, Sehun left the apartment.

Baekhyun turned his heels to face the sulking ball on the sofa, he plopped beside Chanyeol, prying the latter’s head out of his crossed arms.

“Stop being jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” came the muffled reply.

Chanyeol kept his head buried and Baekhyun simply leaned his head down his friend’s hunched shoulders, “I wonder what’s good for dinner,” he mumbled partly to himself.

“Curry,” Chanyeol mumbled again.

Baekhyun smiled. They should have enough ingredients to make curry. He decided to prepare dinner but only after cuddling the sulking giant for fifteen minutes.

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO

Episode Special: From outside Earth’s atmosphere, a swarm of snake monsters were shrieking as they bounce off the Earth’s protective barrier.

Down below, a pink-haired main character was walking home when he mindlessly kicked a small rock, however, the strength of the kick propelled the rock three miles further effectivelt breaking a spiritual barrier across town that was erected by the ancient gods effectively breaching a hole on Earth’s protective barrier. 

From a distance, the hissing continued, now nearer to Earth’s surface than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Cue opening song: Coming Over by EXO 

Episode 4: The Tandem of Secondary Characters

“The Genre Studies club might not make it to the mid-semester club renewal.”

Baekhyun put his homework sheet down on the table and looked at his friends who are seated across him. He took refuge at the student council’s meeting room and luckily his friends Jongdae and Kyungsoo were there to take him in.

“That’s why.” Baekhyun simply said in reply to the Kyungsoo’s proclamation and heaved a sigh.

_Chanyeol’s on cleaning duty so I’m walking down alone down the hall. Not paying attention to my surroundings, a girl suddenly grabs my wrist. She’s a secondary character, by that I mean she needs a main character by her side to be relevant in the story._

_She’s sobbing._

_“I need you, Baekhyun. Please join our club.”_

_Here we go again._

_“It doesn’t matter if you don’t know anything or if you don’t care about Genre Studies,” she pleads._

_Why would you recruit someone who neither knows or cares about your club?!_

_She grabs me by the collar and proceeds to shake the soul out of me blabbering nonsense about club renewal rules and that president Do Kyungsoo is a piece of shit._

_Haha. Can’t wait to tell Kyungsoo that._

“And then she said you’re a piece of shit.”

Jongdae doubled down laughing while Kyungsoo threatened to staple his lips together. Kyungsoo sighed in defeat and then looked at Baekhyun, “How long are you staying here?”

“Until Chanyeol finishes cleaning duty.”

Jongdae fixed his shirt which was now crumpled from dodging Kyungsoo’s attacks and sat properly to face Baekhyun, “You’re still inseparable.”

“And you’re still genre-less,” Kyungsoo added.

“Maybe fate will just give up and make me a bystander, or secondary like you guys.”

“Or maybe fate will get more aggressive and all these secondary characters and main characters will fight to make you part of their story.”

“My average ways have been successful.”

“Your average ways and indecisiveness is dangerous for a bystander like Chanyeol. If he stays near you all the time, he’d be subjected to a number of dangerous situations while you can’t even makeup your mind.”

Jongdae cleared his throat to ease the tension but Kyungsoo remained glaring at Baekhyun while Baekhyun fiddled with his finger.

“We’ll be fine. It has been almost three years since any major accident. Lately, I’ve only been experiencing minor inconveniences here and there,” Baekhyun said convincing no one but himself.

The bell rang Kyungsoo proceeded with stapling papers, “Chanyeol should be done,” was all he said.

Baekhyun met with Chanyeol outside the main building when the latter had texted that he went out ahead. Baekhyun immediately noticed the small cuts on the other’s hands but the taller simply said a glass bottle broke while he was throwing trash. Baekhyun bought the explanation but he still dragged Chanyeol back to the infirmary.

The wind was lightly blowing from the open window. The afternoon sun casting orange patterns on the white bed where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sat. Silently, Baekhyun tended to the small cuts on Chanyeol’s hands, applying band-aid expertly after having done it numerous times in the past from the inconveniences his designated character had brought the two of them. 

Can he really keep Chanyeol safe?

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO

Episode Special:  Early next day, class president Leeteuk reviewed attendance and noted that Chanyeol did not participate in the cleaning duty. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cue opening song: Coming Over by EXO 

Episode 5: Nini and Vivi

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jongin. Sehun has told me a lot about you.”

Baekhyun was idling his Saturday away so he instantly agreed when Sehun asked if he wanted to dine in that aromatic place that sells cakes.

“I apologize for the late notice about my company,”Sehun said.

Baekhyun waved his hand dismissively smiling back at Jongin, “It’s nice to meet you, you seem fond of Sehun over here.”

“You’re right. I think he’s a very passionate man, and you know, that’s my people. In sports, passion is vital. It’s what keeps you going when your body is sore and stiff and it feels like you can’t run anymore.”

_Ah, a main character, and sports genre at that._

“Sehun right here is a very dedicated member of theater, it’s not just a club for him, it’s a lifestyle.”

Baekhyun was trying hard to hold back his chuckle when he heard a faint yip and looked under the table to find a white poodle nuzzling Sehun’s legs. Had it always been there?

“You got a dog?”

“It’s not a dog, Baekhyun-hyung. This is my familiar and she’s a dragon. Her name’s Vladimir.”

“I call her Vivi,” Jongin piped in, crouching down to pick Vivi and placed the dog on his lap where he proceeded to coo on it.

“Vladimir is a three-hundred-year-old dragon who had been trained to defeat fleets of intergalactic soldiers.” 

The situation was just as incredulous as it can get but there could not be a better Saturday afternoon than just eating cake as you picture a dragon-sized poodle eating away soldiers at the battlefield.

At the far corner of the café was an unmoving good-looking college student nursing his iced Americano. Baekhyun’s eyes were fixed on the said male until he felt his phone vibrate signifying a text.

Jongdae: BYUN BAEKHYUN  
…

While waiting for the next message Baekhyun simply eavesdropped the two freshmen with him.

“Baekhyun-hyung has given me permission to consume such dessert in his presence.”

“Ooh, that’s a new concept, is that a new act in the play?”

Baekhyun just watched silently, highly amused.

Jongdae: I just got back home from XIUMIN’s show AKDNSKCBSO  
…

XIUMIN’s is a masked singer who rose into popularity last year, since then had Jongdae never missed his live shows. His voice was that of an angel but his body screamed daddy, was what Jongdae would say when hoeing out.

Jongdae:  
(image attached) a blurry image of the stage  
(image attached) a blurrier image of the said idol  
(image attached) these are just abstract colors; no image can be made out of it  
(image attached) black  
(image attached) glaring Kyungsoo

Jongdae: I love XIUMIN  
Baekhyun: he could be ugly behind that mask  
Jongdae: watch your words, byun baekhyun  
Baekhyun: just saying  
Jongdae: *twenty variations of angry emojis

When Baekhyun looked back at the unmoving man by the corner window, but behind the static man was a large glass pane where Baekhyun saw Chanyeol running. Huh. _Why was Chanyeol there?_ He instinctively ran out of the café to follow the retreating figure which ran towards the direction of the back alley. Turning another right, it was not Chanyeol he found but a white parked van by the back door of the café and Minseok coming out of the van in performance clothes, a mask in hand.

OH.

But Baekhyun was in a hurry.

“Minseok-hyung, did you see Chanyeol pass by?”

Minseok was startled at first but seeing Baekhyun’s worried face, he thought this must not be the time for confrontation.

“I did see someone run past the van but it was a blonde guy, that couldn’t be Chanyeol.”

His phone vibrated.

Yeollie: Are you staying out for dinner too?  
Baekberry: If you’re cooking for me, I’ll go home  
Yeollie: chicken tempura  
Baekberry: see you in 20 <3 

Baekhyun looked back at Minseok, “Yeah, that couldn’t be Chanyeol,” he said cheerily before running back to the café. 

He went back to the café to finish the remainder of his cake before going home and Minseok arrived to refill his glass of water.

“Sehun-ah, I think you should check this singer named Xiumin, you know, to acquaint yourself with Earthly music or something,” he said placing a few bills on the table. “I’ll head home ahead.” 

He waved at the two freshmen and exited not before giving Minseok a sly smirk.

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO

Episode Special: The good-looking college student still hadn’t moved an inch still because he was after all a 2D Chinese webtoon protgonist by the name of Zhang Yixing 


	6. Chapter 6

Cue opening song: Coming Over by EXO 

Episode 6: Theater Friend and Bioweapon

Baekhyun was walking home from the café when there were sudden flashes of bright lights and series of explosion from overhead. He fished for his umbrella and opened it to protect himself from debris and proceeded to hum one of Xiumin’s songs to mute the sounds of the intergalactic war.

When he reached the apartment, he heard a chilling hiss. Letting go of the umbrella, he then fished out the canister of insect-repellant and sprayed it on the fast-approaching monster.

To his surprise, the moment the toxic droplets reached its target, the snake-like creature burned into ashes. It was definitely an extreme reaction to an insect-repellant. _Damn what are these repellants made of?_

Putting aside the thought of a bioweapon, he went up to Chanyeol’s room beside his.

Not long after baekhyun left, Sehun and Jongin decided to leave the café too. What Sehun didn’t expect was to see someone familiar. Beside the entrance of the café is the royal adviser Junmyeon dressed like a college student. Sehun got down on one knee and Junmyeon motioned his hand for Sehun to stand up to which the latter did.

And to which Jongin reacted with, “You have friends in the college theater too? That’s really cool!”

Wanting Sehun to spend more time with his “theater senior”, Jongin suggested that he go back to the dorms ahead.

After staring at Jongin’s retreating figure, Sehun gave his attention to the royal advisor.  
“Why would someone of high rank like you be here?”

“The Mnets have entered Earth.”

“What? But I thought it was equipped with protective barriers?”

“It still is, but one of those collapsed not so long ago. A great power must have caused it. Along with our kingdom, Earth is one of its conquests. They must have learned about our aim to learn Earth’s politics through the Prince. I am not aware of the specifics of your plans, Sehun, but we are running out of time.”

“The Prince told me to go to school.”

“And how long will that take?”

“Seven years for a bachelor’s degree. I am in first year high school and this is child labor.”

“You seem well-acquainted, Sehun, but we need a change in plans, Princess Yoora is certain her brother is well-knowledgeable to teach you.”

_Hiss._

“Let’s go see the Prince.”

_Hiss._

“After we take care of these.”

Seated on Chanyeol’s couch, Baekhyun held the canister as he inspected its listed content.

“I was attacked by a giant snake but as long as this bioweapon is in my possession, I will be fine. Can you believe this turned the snake-monster into ashes!” Baekhyun waved the canister. 

“Bioweapon?”

Chanyeol looked up from his phone and onto the excitable child beside him

“Tada!” Baekhyun held out the canister.

Chanyeol smiled, although Baekhyun couldn’t see it, and stood up to check if the rice is done.

“I hope I was a bystander so we can just exist quietly together.” Baekhyun admitted mostly in a slip of tongue manner. 

“We can also coexist as main characters,” Chanyeol said but it was muffled by a loud explosion outside.

“What did you say?”

“I said that would be great. Food is ready, come eat.”

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Coexistence

Baekhyun heard from the landlord that he got a new neighbor and so he baked some cookies to offer as a gift. Stood in front of said neighbor’s door, he pressed the doorbell, however, as soon as the new neighbor opened his door, a strong gust of wind blew shattering his plate of cookies in the process. 

One minute Baekhyun was staring at the broken plate and scattered cookies on the floor, next minute he was quietly sobbing because he worked hard making those cookies after stealing Minseok’s recipe.

“M-My coo-cookies” Baekhyun blabbered urging the shocked and equally lost neighbor to lightly grab him by the shoulders. “That was also my favorite plate,” Baekhyun was now a bawling mess. The neighbor just looked pitifully at the strawberry patterned plate that was now scattered all over the hallway. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re not hurt, are you?” 

Baekhyun shook his head. _His feelings are definitely hurt, thought. Does that count? ___

____

Come inside, I’ll make you something to drink.” 

Baekhyun messily wiped the tears off his face but his curly-haired neighbor’s face remained blurry. _Ah, a bystander._ But as soon as Baekhyun took one step towards his neighbor’s room, someone grabbed the hem of his shirt. 

“You have to marry me.” 

Baekhyun could only give the man a horrified look. 

“I am a dying god and you must marry me to save my legacy,” the entity, a god, said.

He was adorned in ancient robes that reached the ground and his long white hair was neatly tied at the back of his head.

“Save me.”

“No.” Baekhyun started but was cut off.

“Only you can—”

“No, listen to me.”

“Please, only you can—”

“You’re not listening,” Baekhyun said sternly which prompted the being to stop.

“You don’t need me and I’m not going to marry you. I am fifteen years old. That’s not even legal, you could go to jail. More than that, you broke my plate and now my new neighbor can’t eat the cookies I baked anymore!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“The ancient scrolls—”

“The scrolls have expired okay? They’re ancient. Where are you even from?”

“The mountains of Bucheon.”

“That’s far! How did you even find me? You know what, it doesn’t matter, go home and find true love there.”

“But you’re—”

“I told you, the scrolls have expired, let’s get you home,” and Baekhyun took the entity by his wrist and dragged him along the hallway, “Oh and, uhm,” Baekhyun turned back to look back at the neighbor he was supposed to greet, “I’m Byun Baekhyun, by the way, I couldn’t give you the cookies anymore but would you like to walk around town with me? Well after we drop this god off the train station and maybe I’ll take your offer of a drink.”

“I’m Park Chanyeol, that would be nice, Baekhyun.”

At the busy subway, Chanyeol and Baekhyun bid the entity a goodbye. 

“Here,” Baekhyun placed a paper bag on the god’s hand. The god looked at him wondering.

“They’re snacks for when you get hungry in the train. It’s going to be quite a long ride.”

“You are kind, Baekhyun.”

“You’re really saying that after I rejected your marriage proposal.”

The god clutched the paperbag to his chest, “I’ll be on my way then.”

“Be careful on your way back, uhh what’s your name?”

“If I tell you my name, it will seal our fate?”

“Ah, never mind then, take care.”

The god bowed before entering the automated gates.

“Sorry for that, Chanyeol, I hope this cake makes up for it.”

Chanyeol shook his head, “Please don’t worry about it.” He looked around the café Baekhyun brought him to, “This is a beautiful place.”

“It is! Minseok-hyung right here always gives me extra sweets,” Baekhyun pointed at the waiter who was currently filling their teacup.

“It’s a business tactic to gain customer’s trust,” Minseok jested and Baekhyun pouted in return, “That was a joke Baekhyunee,” he turned to Chanyeol, “Baekhyunee here said this is his safe space because he doesn’t get attacked by genre recruiters when he’s at the café.”

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically at that.

“I’ll leave you two, just call for my attention if you need anything else.”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks, Hyung!”

“I’m sorry again, it’s just as he said. You can tell by my hair, but I’m a main character. I’d rather not be though. I’ve always been bugged by these genre recruiters but all I want is to be average, like you, uh, no offense.”

“None taken.”

Baekhyun launghed, “I just don’t want anymore explosions at home or unwanted marriage proposals,” Baekhyun looked down at his strawberry shortcake, “just a quiet life would be nice.”

_Chanyeol can help with that._

Cue ending song: Falling For You by EXO

Episode Special: The god was inside a 7/11 holding an empty box in hand. It had been a week since his marriage proposal was rejected but that wasn’t really what was bothering him. Inside the paper bag the kid gave him was a delectable treat but it was not one that grows on land or trees and so he braved his way into town. 

When he entered the store, he was greeted by an array of choices. Obviously looking torn, an employee approached him.

“Sir, are you looking for anything?” the employee asked.

The god shyly showed the employee the empty box of Chocopie he was holding.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Main Character

_We can coexist together as main characters._

Chanyeol didn’t have to say that. If that could happen then he wouldn’t be sulking at Lumiere this early on a winter morning and a Sunday at that.

Minseok served Baekhyun’s coffee. Because customers were scarce at this time, he decided to accompany Baekhyun on his table.

“Minseok-hyung, do you hate being a main character, is that why you’re living a double life? And don’t worry, I’ll keep it a secret.” Baekhyun looked at Minseok mischievously, “that you’re Xiumin,” he whispered.

“You’re such a brat,” Minseok shakes his head.

“Although by doing that, I feel like I’ll be committing a grave mistake against Jongdae.”

Xiumin laughed, “I do see him a lot in my shows.”

Looking at Baekhyun, he asked, “Do you hate being a main character, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer immediately.

“Well, it’s inconvenient most of the time.”

“It does sound deterministic to have a designated character. But I like being an idol and I so happened to like making coffee and pastries too. Before I chose my genre, a Mafioso named Changmin approached me and I almost caved, but I didn’t. In the end it’s still my choice.”

Baekhyun’s face lit up at that, “So a bystander can choose to be a main character?”

“I’ve never heard of such case.”

Baekhyun sulked.

“Is this about Chanyeol?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Well it wasn’t about him before. I was just young and annoyed and overwhelmed then that this designated characteristic of mine cost us so much money. But now, it could beI can do it anytime now, figuring out my genre, but I feel like whichever genre I choose, all choices point to a life without Chanyeol.”

“Is that what influenced you to be genre-less? That could cause you more trouble.”

“Yeah, my friend had counselled me about that too.”

“Chanyeol did?”

“Ah no, Kyungsoo did.”

“How about Chanyeol, have you talked to him about it?”

“Kinda?” Baekhyun paused to remember the vague conversation that transpired between them last night. “Actually, not really,” Baekhyun clarified.

The bells chimed and Minseok stood up “Talk to him, okay?” he said before walking away to greet the newcomers.

After chugging the coffee, Baekhyun went for a walk at a nearby park. He was silently cursing his pink-hair-fate when he noticed a mop of orange hair behind the bushes. He walked towards it and peeked down.

“What are you doing?”

Sehun shrieked before clearing his throat. He jumped up to Baekhyun checking him all over, “You’re not hurt, Baekhyun-hyung.”

Baekhyun noticed that Sehun was still wearing clothes from yesterday, “Why would I be hurt? And why haven’t you changed your clothes?”

“Sehun,” called another voice. Baekhyun turned to look for it and found a college student?

“Royal Advisor, the Prince is safe.”

The said royal advisor stared at Baekhyun and then at Sehun and back at Baekhyun.

“Sehun,” the royal advisor paused, “that’s not the Prince.”

Chanyeol had been running around town for the past week killing one snake after another. Upon further inspection, he learned that a breach was created on the Earth’s protective barrier allowing some familiars to enter. 

_Several hissing sound_

Chanyeol muttered a curse before attacking the pests with his fire. He continued running until he caught his reflection on a glass window. _Blonde hair._ Shit he has used so much of his power outside of his kingdom he could no longer retain his desired look, or more like Baekhyun’s desired identity. 

His pretense was originally to simply ward off attention. In a sense, it’s the same reason Baekhyun would want to be a bystander, for a peaceful less violent and dramatic life. He thought he could ward off harm if he could stay by Baekhyun’s side. It was as no longer the case now.” 

“But you sent me to the address Princess Yoora gave you right?” Sehun was visibly paling and his hands now getting tighter from where he grabbed Baekhyun on the shoulders earlier.

_Hiss._

“They’re here.”

“That sound. That monster attacked me yesterday too.”

“How did you survive?”

“Well, I used something and I didn’t expect it to have that effect but it burned to the ground.”

“Burned?”

Baekhyun nodded, “To fine ashes.”

“The element of fire. The Prince is here,” the royal adviser announced with an air of pride and hope.

_Hiss._

“Sehun, on your guard,” Junmyeon ordered.

As snakes attacked from several locations, Baekhyun witnessed how Sehun and the royal advisor manipulated wind and water to craft attacks.

There was rustling heard from the tree overhead. A snake bigger than the rest propelled itself towards Baekhyun at monstrous speed but burned midair before it could reach the pink-haired boy, now seated on the snow-covered ground and crouched down out of fear.

“Are you okay, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun’s head immediately perked up at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice but the person in front of him is not someone he recognized. He simply stared.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

There it was again, Chanyeol’s voice. But the person in front of him had a blonde undercut and big worried eyes, not the vague sketch from behind reading glasses.

“Baekhyun, please talk to me if you’re hurt.”

Blonde hair, and then he remembered what Minseok told him when he thought he saw Chanyeol running outside of the café.

_“I did see someone run past the van but it was a blonde guy, that couldn’t be Chanyeol.”_

It seemed funny now because that was probably Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol.” It wasn’t a question but more like a statement.

“Yes, Baekhyun, it’s me.”

Baekhyun once again simply stared at the man.

“I’m sorry I could no longer protect you in the form you knew me to be. I’m sorry you had to be the one to take care of Sehun when I couldn’t and I want to thank you for that.”

”When I first met you, I only wanted to protect you out of a hero’s responsibility. In exchange, I had to pretend,” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands and caressed them. “With these hands and with that insect-repellant canister of yours, you’d always come to my rescue. No one has ever done that for me, somehow, my designated character is a protector but you’ve always protected me. These main and secondary characters, they’ve always inconvenienced you and yet you always find ways to help them, in your average ways. I grew so fond of you that I didn’t want to leave out of selfish interest, just to be near you, blindly thinking that I could always protect you at the same time.”

“But you lied to me.”

“I did, I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol removed his winter coat and placed it atop the coat that Baekhyun was already wearing, the he stood up and called the royal advisor. Junmyeon slashed the oncoming snakes with a water sword before heading to Chanyeol. “A barrier of fire could hurt Baekhyun; can I ask you to enclose him in a barrier of your element?”

Sehun joined the fire and water guardians not too long after chopping the snakes using wind pressure. Chanyeol bowed to the knight and the royal adviser, “I am the prince of Exodus, fire guardian Park Chanyeol. I apologize to both of you because my personal interests have prevented me from extending my help to you. It was approximately a week ago when these creatures were able to breach Earth’s surface, I had been working to keep the familiars from wreaking havoc but they simply kept coming.”

“They are after you, my Prince.”

“Similar to how Sehun mistook Baekhyun as the Prince, it is possible that these lowly creatures who do not know how you look like mistook Baekhyun’s high main character energy as yours, and thus had been attacking Baekhyun—”

But while the three guardians were talking, Baekhyun was slowly being encapsulated by in a bubble of water barrier and soon enough, although he can see outside of it very clearly, he could hear nothing. As if he was submerged deep underwater. He continued to watch over the three men talking when he heard something bump the side of the barrier causing him to shriek. The snake quickly disintegrated into fine ash.

He looked back at the source of destruction and saw Chanyeol with furrowed brows looking around for more creatures to burn. He pulled Chanyeol’s coat closer to himself drowning his body in the big material.

_Chanyeol’s a prince, a prince who chose to stay by his side to protect him and the only thing he could accuse him of is lying to him. But Chanyeol had only done that because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut about hating being a main character. Can he really coexist with Chanyeol now?_

Meanwhile outside the barrier, the guardians were still fighting the snakes. Although Chanyeol’s power unleashed can end it in an instant, the Earth might not withstand its intensity and so they fought while minimizing damage at the same time.

“She’s here,” Sehun said smugly.

On the cobblestone leading to the park was Jongin in his training sweatpants and winter coat, Vivi trudged behind him.

“Sehun I brought Vivi,” he called out.

Jongin allowed the poodle to run to its owner transforming into a white-scaled dragon on it’s way to which Jongin commented, “Damn, that’s peak CGI!”

The dragon dragged every Mnet snake away from Earth and into intergalactic space which served as a warning to Mnet to stop meddling with Exoplanet’s business. 

They had won, it seemed and there was only one thing left to do, to idle at Minseok’s café.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were already there when Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Sehun entered. By the corner is the handsome unmoving 2D Chinese webtoon character Zhang Yixing because OT9 rights only.

Somehow, everyone simply accepted the fact that Chanyeol was a prince, except for Baekhyun for he still had his head down while everyone had already started devouring cakes.

“Hey,” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol call.

Baekhyun kept his head down and Chanyeol had to tilt his face up. 

“I’m sorry.” It’s the same voice, the same person, but somehow, seeing those honest eyes prompted an erratic beating of his heart. He couldn’t seem to utter a word back.

“You’re not hurt anywhere, right?” 

Baekhyun shook his head. ”It always scares me,” he said, “that no matter what choice I make, I’d lose you. I was disappointed that you lied to me but I was more than relieved when I knew that you’re someone I can coexist with.” 

Chanyeol simply listened. 

“But us, it might be impossible.” 

Someone gasped and it was not Chanyeol, it was Jongdae because he secretly wanted to be a main character so he often stole scenes. 

”Why is that?” 

“Because,” Baekhyun started, “Because, you’re too hot, Chanyeol.” By this time, Baekhyun was already visibly flushed that his cheeks had now become the color of his hair and that was when it dawned to everyone.

OH.

“He’s an uke,” Kyungsoo blurted.

“Yeah, definitely an uke,” Jongdae agreed.

Baekhyun simply pouted back at the two.

Minseok went back to the counter while singing one of Xiumin’s songs and Jongdae’s ears perked.

Baekhyun released a small laughed and Chanyeol couldn’t help but pull the smaller closer to him, his sweet sweet, pink-haired main character. 

_Who would’ve thought my genre is boy’s love? How would my story unfold from now on? What if it involves a love triangle? That would be funny._

__  
_ _

Just then, the doorbell chimed and entered Kris Wu.

Cue opening song but played at the end for dramatic effect: Coming Over by EXO

Episode Special: This is Sehun, your Episode Special host. Too bad the last episode is over, Chanyeol and Baekhyun haven’t even gotten to that good good yet, that you know. (At this point Sehun is already making weird erotic faces.) 

But let me tell you a secret. Seems like our Prince is a jealous type because Baekhyun looked at the new person who entered the café for 0.614 seconds, you know like a normal person, but that was apparently TOO long, so when they got back to Baekhyun’s apartment the very hot Prince Chanyeol with a blonde undercut dragged our very sweet Baekhyun to his room and fuc—tucked him to bed.

We have ratings to keep. 


End file.
